A Warriors Legacy
by Jayfeather16
Summary: Owlstar has arrived with NocturnusClan to reunite with the cats from his birthclan. Things will heat up between all the clans around the lake. Emberheart will soon learn her role in life. And Lionblaze? Does he like this she-cat and will he help her out?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the Warriors cats. (I wish. That would be pretty dang shweeeeet.)**

**Note: My first story ever. Hopefully This will get better as I go.**

Prologue

Owlstar sat on the rock that covered his den. He let out a sigh of content. His Clan that has seen many hardships lay before him.

Trees surrounded the camp and at the very back was a large pond with fresh clean water. A tunnel of bushes was what made up the entrance to the camp. A low bush made up the Apprentices den. A large deep cave covered with soft moss made up the Warriors den. A sheltered woven nest made up the Nursery. Lastly a cave near the pond towards the back of the clearing made up the Medicine Den. Owlstar's lay in the middle of the camp. A huge large rock that was know as Grand Rock. His den lay beneath it.

His clanmates were all sharing tongues and they were happy to be together and in peace. He looked at his Deputy, Whiteshadow, who was chatting happily with his sister Bluegaze, the Medicine cat. He was growing older everyday. Clinging to his last life it was only a matter of time before he would join StarClan. Whiteshadow would take over and Emberheart will most likely be his Deputy.

He smiled at the Senior Warrior. She was play fighting with her apprentice Hawkpaw, watched by her younger brother Sharpclaw. He looked towards the nursery where Duskpelt lay with her oldest son Bengalfur. She watched Hawkpaw wrestle around and smiled.

Her youngest son was always so full of energy. Emberheart had her work cut out. Memories of her ex mate flooded her mind. Razorclaw. She shook her head clear of him. That evil cat had nothing to do with her anymore. Bengalfur had said that if Razorclaw ever came back. He would kill him himself.

Owlstar, Whiteshadow, Emberheart, and Sharpclaw all sat in Owlclaw's den. "Alright you guys. You all know this is a new territory were living on. We have had reports of other cats near that abandoned twoleg nest. I want you guys to check it out. If there are other cats out here I want to meet them. With the danger of Razorclaw hanging around…they need to know about him." He let out a depressed sigh.

Emberheart nuzzled her leader. "What is wrong Owlstar?" He looked at his warriors sadly, "We should have killed him. It's too dangerous. What if he came back with help and tried to take over NocturnusClan. I could never forgive myself."

Whiteshadow came forward, "He will do nothing and he will never get that chance. Bengalfur has already said that he will kill Razorclaw himself if he ever comes here again. He will have help. None of us will let him live if we see him again Owlstar. I will take Emberheart and Sharpclaw with me. We will be back by nightfall." With that agreement they headed out and left there territory.

Emberheart stood in front of the old twoleg home and said, "Well guys here it is. Were in these cats territory for sure now."

Sharpclaw padded forward and tasted the air. "Your right Ember. Hey…I smell catmint." Emberheart tasted the air along with Whiteshadow and they could taste it too. They followed the scent until the came to a huge amount of it. "Oh wow! What Bluegaze would give to see this? There is so much!" "Maybe we can grab some on the way back, for now lets focus on finding these cats."

"Finding what cats?" The three froze and turned to see four cats looking at them angrily. A dark tabby tom said, "Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Sharpclaw immediately went hostile and hissed at them. "Sharpclaw calm down now!" Whiteshadow growled at him. He then turned to the tabby again, "Please we live near here and we've been smelling cats. We just want to know who you guys are."

One of the cats softened immediately. She had white fur with ginger patches and had a nasty wound to her right eye. "Brambleclaw there words are sincere." Emberheart froze. 'Brambleclaw? Why does that name sound so familiar?' Brambleclaw sighed and he looked tired. "Just give me your names and where you came from. I'm Brambleclaw the Deputy of ThunderClan. This is Brightheart and the grey she-cat is Cinderheart and the young one is her apprentice Ivypaw."

Whiteshadow bowed in respect, "Greeting cats of ThunderClan. I am Whiteshadow the Deputy of NocturnusClan, This is Emberheart and Sharpclaw." "NocturnusClan? I've never heard of you before. Why are you here? Did StarClan send you?" Whiteshadow shook his head. "No one sent us. We just started living north of your territory. Our leader Owlstar is a descendent from ThunderClan."

Brightheart turned her head to the side, "I've been around for a long time. Since back before we made the great journey and I've never heard of any cat by the name of Owl in our clan." Whiteshadow smiled. "Owlstar is the son of an old leader called Birchstar. Birchstar was leader when Bluestar had been training to be a warrior."

The Thunderclan cats looked at him wide eyed. "No way! This is crazy! I have to take you too are clan. You guys must be hungry and you have to meet our leader, Firestar." Whiteshadow nodded, "I was hoping you would. Owlstar has been searching for Thunderclan. When he finally heard that loads of cats were living around a huge lake he brought us here." Brambleclaw looked amazed, "Then let's hope for a good reunion." Together the cats set out for Thunderclans camp.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I accept any ideas thstt might help improve my story.**

**Thank you readers :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors cats. (I wish. That would be pretty dang shweeeeet.)**

**Note: Alright Chapter 1. Things are about to get intresting. It's kinda short, but things will get better. **

**Chapter 1**

Emberheart stared in awe at all the cats. Never had she seen so many in one place.

Brambleclaw had disappeared into a cave that sat on top of a cluster of rocks. I assumed that was where Firestar's den was.

"There all looking at us." Sharpclaw had appeared beside me and he was on edge. I wrapped my tail around his and said, "It's alright Sharpclaw. Whiteshadow will handle this." He let out a sigh and layed down on his side. I smiled at him.

I looked at the various cats and my eyes caught sight of a fiery tom. 'Wow. He looks good.' He caught my eye and gave me a smile and I smiled back at him sweetly. "Sapphira don't flirt with these cats." I turned and grinned at Whiteshadow then said, "I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and sat next to my brother just as Brambleclaw came padding down with Firestar at his side.

We all bowed are heads in respect and said, "Greetings Firestar leader of ThunderClan." He dipped his head to us, "Greetings cats of NocturnusClan. What can I do for you?"

Whiteshadow said, "We are here to ask if you know of anyone by the name of Owl in ThunderClan history." Firestar turned his head to the side in deep thought. He then looked among his cats and called over, "Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Mousefur please come forward."

Once they had all gathered he asked them, "You all have been in ThunderClan before I arrived. Do you of any cat by the name of Owl?" Dustpelt and Sandstorm had no idea but Mousefur still sat there thinking. Mousefur was the oldest cat in ThunderClan she could possibly know the answer.

"He must be very old then, before Bluestar's leadership." She kept thinking then her eyes widened. She turned to Whiteshadow and asked, "Is he possibly the son of Birchstar?" Cats all around began chatting and Firestar raised his tail for silence.

Whiteshadow nodded. "He is the son of Birchstar. Owlstar received a dream from StarClan saying that he needed to leave his life as a kittypet and find the cats of his birth clan. He found all of us along the way and we formed NocturnusClan. He has been looking for you his whole life. Firestar there are some things you need to know. Owlstar needs to speak with you as soon as possible."

Whiteshadow stared at Firestar with such heat that his eyes seemed to glow. Firestar saw this and nodded.

"Alright we shall go at once. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw, lets go. Graystripe you're in charge. I want a full freshkill pile when I get back."

With that said they left to head towards NocturnusClan territory.

** Review Please. I hoped you liked it. What will happen next once they arrive in the Nocturnus camp?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors cats. (I wish. That would be pretty dang shweeeeet.)**

**Note: Chapter here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

**Cats of NocturnusClan**

The group of cats where almost at the NocturnusClan camp. There was prey all over the place and no twolegs anywhere. They all stopped for a break in a cluster of trees.

"Your territory is very similar to ours." Whiteshadow turned to Firestar and smiled. "It sure is. We have a mix of woodland and moor on our territory. There is so much of it too."

They all then heard rustling and they all turned to it. A sandy colored she-cat shot out of the bushes and collided with Emberheart. "Gotcha!" Emberheart stared wide-eyed at Jewelgaze. "Jewelgaze! What the hell!" Jewelgaze scrambled off of her as an ivory she-cat came out of the bushes with a striped ginger tom. Whiteshadow let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you guys are doing something important?"

The Thunderclan cats were all staring at Jewelgaze strangely. "What? Never seen a girl with emerald eyes? Hmph!" She began stalking away angrily. Firestar dipped his head in apology, "When meant to offense to your clan mate. I've never seen a cat with eyes like that before."

"Firestar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw, this is Ivorytail and Bengalfur. That other she-cat was Jewelgaze." Bengalfur studied Firestar closely. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the leader of ThunderClan." He gave them all a smile. "Owlstar is waiting." He led the way while brushing against Ivorytail in the process.

Owlstar sat watching Leafpaw and Sharppaw fighting.

Sharppaw improved more everyday and was almost ready for her warrior ceremony.

Fuzzypelt sat to the side mentoring them both and said, "Leafpaw you need to be more aggressive. I want to see those claws. Sharppaw you need to be quicker. At this rate Leafpaw is going to catch up to you." Sharppaw hissed at her mentor and rushed out at Leafpaw and raked her claws against her side. Leafpaw hissed in pain and striked back at Sharppaw. Just then Owlstar turned his head and watched as many cats entered his camp.

They have arrived. Thunderclan. Hs eyes followed a fiery-colored tom and he knew that was the leader.

Lionblaze watched as the two apprentices hit each other with such force. Why are they fighting so violently? Does there leader approve of it?

"Halt!" A long furred brown tom with dark yellow eyes came up to them and began explaining some rules. He looked at his brother and said, "Can you hear how they fight?" Jayfeather looked at him and then back towards the two fighting apprentices. "Yes, I don't know how there medicine cat approves of this either."

Lionblaze watched as an old tabby tom and a cat that looked a lot like Whiteshadow but was a female came over to them.

"Greetings cats of ThunderClan. I can't tell you what it means to finally meet you after all these years."

Firestar stepped forward with a smile, "It is an honor to meet you Owlstar. I am Firestar. This is Jayfeather my medicine cat, Brambleclaw my deputy, and one of my best warriors, Lionblaze." Owlstar dipped his head to them all. "This lovely she-cat is my medicine cat Bluegaze." Bluegaze nodded to Jayfeather, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Owlstar said, "Why don't us leaders, deputies, and medicine cats, go to my den and talk shall we." Firestar nodded and fell into step beside the older tom.

Emberheart looked at Lionblaze and padded up to him.

"Hi there." Lionblaze smiled at her and said hey.

He turned his attention back to the fighting apprentices and watched as Leafpaw was crushed to the ground by Sharppaw. Sharpclaw now sat next to Fuzzypelt and were talking. "It is really such a good idea for you young to fight so harshly?"

Emberheart looked at warily at Lionblaze, "I know you probably disapprove of our teachings, but we have all been through a lot of events. Training with claws allows a better feel of what are opponents really do. We didn't always use this tactic, but after Mudfur's sister was killed in a battle with a group of rouges we use claws."

Lionblaze turned his head to the side, "Who is Mudfur?" Emberheart looked around the camp.

"Oh there he is! See that lean dark brown tom in the trees over there?" Lionblaze studied the trees and soon spotted him. He was looking at a squirrel that would probably end up as fresh kill. "He must be very agile if he is hunting in the trees." Emberheart nodded her approval, "He is. I mentored him when he was an apprentice. I'm the best hunter in the clan. My agility and senses are pretty good. Mudfur was already fast as a kit. Now he runs like a horse." She started laughing and Lionblaze smiled.

"My brother Sharpclaw is mentoring the black she-cat over there, Leafpaw. She is learning very fast. Sharppaw the calico over there is mentored by Fuzzypelt. Her warrior ceremony will be any day now."

Lionblaze saw a queen come out of a den with a young tom by her side. "That's Duskpelt. She is the only queen here. That young apprentice is mine. His name Hawkpaw and he is the biggest handful ever." Lionblaze let out a small laugh."

Hawkpaw ran over to Emberheart and welcomed her back.

"Hawkpaw this is Lionblaze. He is one of the best warriors in Thunderclan."

Hawkpaw studied Lionblaze closely and said, "Really? You don't look so tough! I bet I could take you on!" Lionblaze smiled at the apprentice smugly. "Hawkpaw! Don't be rude. Plus, with the training you were doing two days ago I could say you need some more."

Hawkpaw glared at Emberheart. "You only think that because Leafpaw is better than me! I can't do anything to make you happy!" Hawkpaw ran out of camp and Emberheart's fur bristled.

"Hawkpaw! No come back! That's not what I meant! Lionblaze please help me find him?" Lionblaze nodded and together they ran after him. "I'll head towards the watering hole. You go up this path. Yowl if you find him." Lionblaze watched her leave and he padded up over a hill.

He tasted the air and he could definitely smell him. He walked towards an open field that had tall grass and could see a trampled path. At the end of the trampled path sat Hawkpaw on a large rock.

He stalked up to him slowly and said, "Hey there." Hawkpaw turned around in shock and Lionblaze came up and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" Lionblaze layed down and got comfy and said, "I just want to talk. You obviously have a lot on your mind."

Hawkpaw let out a sigh. "I don't think Emberheart wants me as her apprentice. She never seems satisfied with my training. I try really hard too, but I just can't do anything right. At this rate Leafpaw is going to be way better than me."

Lionblaze flicked his tail against Hawkpaw's flank. "Well you're not going to get any where with that attitude. First of all, don't worry about others being better than you. Leafpaw has her strengths and you have yours. Second, if you want to impress your mentor you need to not give her such a hard time. From what I've heard you're a handful."

Hawkpaw turned to Lionblaze, "I don't try to be honest! It's just. I want her to be proud of me. I want to be a great warrior. I have to make sure every one sees me as someone different." Lionblaze looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" Hawkpaw sighed, "My father once tried to take over our clan. His name is Razorclaw and he haunts our clan. Bengalfur and I are brothers and are parents are Duskpelt and Razorclaw. After what happened I never looked at my father again. I don't want anyone thinking that I'm like him."

Lionblaze sat up and wrapped his tail around the younger cat's shoulders.

"I'm sorry what has happened to you because of your father's careless mistakes. You must stay strong and work hard to prove yourself and finish your training. I know that one day you will be an amazing warrior Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw looked up at him and smiled then nuzzled Lionblaze. "Thank you Lionblaze. I know cats aren't supposed to have friends in other clans, but you're a really good one. I won't ever forget you."

Lionblaze smiled, "Neither will I. You're a good kid. I'll look after you. Don't worry. Now I think you have some one to apologize too." Hawkpaw nodded and Lionblaze let out a loud yowl.

They waited until Emberheart came running up to them with worry all over her face.

"Lionblaze thank god you found him!" She pulled Hawkpaw close to her and nuzzled him. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you Hawkpaw. Please don't ever run from me again." "I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have said those things. From now on I'll do my best to behave a little better."

Emberheart pulled back and smiled at him. "You're a good little furball you know that." They all started laughing as they padded back to camp.

Owlstar and Firestar sat across from each other with there deputies and medicine cats at there sides.

"So you're telling me that there is an evil cat stalking on your territories?"

Owlstar nodded sadly, "Yes. Razorclaw…he is a danger to us, you, and all the clans around the lake. He can speak badger, fox, dog, lots of different animal speech. StarClan has shown me a danger. But I'm not sure what it is. All I see are dark shadows that move through the camps and kill everything on sight. It's terrifying." Owlstar shivered and Bluegaze wrapped her tail around his shoulders.

"I hope this is not the end of the cats that live among the lake. I will make myself known to the other Clans at the next gathering."

**Review Please. What are these evil shadows that Owlstar speaks of? Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors cats. (I wish. That would be pretty dang shweeeeet.)**

**Chapter 3**

Emberheart and Lionblaze sat talking to one another as they watched Fuzzypelt and Sharpclaw spar. Ivorytail padded up next to her with a cheery look on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ivorytail blushed slightly. Emberheart gasped, "No fucking way! You mated with Bengalfur!"

Emberheart was suddenly lying on top of Lionblaze with a shocked Ivorytail on top of her. "Shut up! I don't want the whole clan to know. Especially Duskpelt, I don't know how she is going to react yet." She hopped off of her and let out a sigh.

Lionblaze rolled over and shook his fur out. "I think she will be happy Ivory. I mean it's her son and she loves you. She will be delighted to know that you're bearing his kits. I'd tell Bluegaze soon though. I'll go with you when you tell her." Ivorytail nodded thankfully.

"They must be talking about something really serious if it's taking this long. I hope it's nothing bad." Emberheart felt Lionblaze nuzzle her and she leaned into his touch. "I'm sure everything is fine. Owlstar is probably just catching up."

They watched as Mudfur padded over to Jewelgaze and asked for a sparring match. Lionblaze shook his head once again. "I just don't get it. How can you guys attack each other?" Emberheart smiled and called over Sharppaw who had just finished a mouse.

"Yes Emberheart?" Emberheart motioned for her to sit so Lionblaze could see her wounds.

He was amazed at what he saw. "There…there almost completely gone. How is that possible?" Emberheart said, "We are gifted with fast healing abilities. That is NocturnusClan's gift."

Lionblaze stared in awe, "I wish every cat could be blessed with such powers." Both she cats nodded. Just then Owlstar and the others came out of his den.

Owlstar climbed on top of the rock that stood over his den.

"May all cats gather beneath the Great rock for a clan meeting."

Once all cats had gathered Owlstar began.

"Cats of ThunderClan and NocturnusClan, times are going to change. I grow older everyday and my time among the Clans is over. Once the gathering comes I will turn over my position as leader." Cats looked at Owlstar shocked that he would just turn it over.

Whiteshadow stepped forward, "Owlstar I refuse to be clan leader until you pass. It won't be the same. StarClan will not accept me until you pass!" "Whiteshadow please…not in front of our guests. We will talk about it later. I thank Firestar and his Clan for coming to speak with me. You are welcome anytime. Now I have one last thing I would like to do."

He hopped down from the Great rock and motioned for Sharppaw to come forward.

"Sharppaw it is time for your Warrior ceremony. I, Owlstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to prove her strong senses and quick wittedness. From this day on Sharppaw you will be known as Sharpsensor. May your senses help the Clan in times of great need."

Everyone rose there voices and yowled, "Sharpsensor! Sharpsensor!" Sharpsensor happily walked to the entrance of the camp where she would sit vigil for the night.

With that over the ThunderClan cats got ready to leave back to there camp. Hawkpaw said goodbye to Lionblaze before he padded back to his den to sleep.

Emberheart nuzzled Lionblaze and brushed her tail over his shoulder. "I hope I see you again soon."

She then whispered in his ear, "My roaring Lion."

Lionblaze blushed and watched as she stalked away hotly. 'God she is one amazing she-cat.'

Jayfeather padded up to Lionblaze and shook his head, "You should know better Blaze." Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather with a smug look, "But she's hot. Look at how she is walking! She is torturing me." He looked at his brother and saw the angry expression. Then he remembered his bro couldn't see.

"Heh, sorry Jay. Sometimes I forget." Jayfeather sighed, "Its ok Blaze. Just be careful and don't let Firestar find out."

**Review please. Yay Chapter 3! Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy. But i have like two other chapters all done! And there much longer XD**


	5. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors cats. (I wish. That would be pretty dang shweeeeet.)**

******My favorite chapter so far! **

Chapter 4

The moon shined high above the NocturnusClan camp. In the warriors den Emberheart's sleep was turning into a nightmare.

"Father help me!" A young she cat wailed with tears in her eyes. She clung to a swinging branch that hung over a rushing river.

"Emberheart hold on! I'm coming!" A dark ginger tom climbed the tree quickly. He stood above the branch and just stared at her.

"Father please! I can't hold on."

All of a sudden his form changed and he was an all black tom with amber eyes.

Emberheart gasped. "Scar!"

He lowered himself down to the branch she clung to and he had an evil look on his face. He planted his forepaws were the branch was about to snap and whispered, "Darkness approaches and only the flames in ones heart can stop it."

He then shoved his forepaws into the branch and it snapped. Emberheart let out a wail as she hit the water.

Emberheart shot awake breathing hard. Sharpclaw shot up and immediately came to her.

"What's wrong?" He nuzzled her and wrapped his body around her. "Sharp…I…I just had a vision. I need to see Bluegaze now."

He quickly ushered her to Bluegaze's den and called to her. Bluegaze came forward and could tell by the look in Sharpclaw's eye what was wrong.

"Come here my dear." Emberheart came forward as new tears came to her eyes. She layed in front of Bluegaze and shivered. Bluegaze petted her softly and murmured comforting words while Sharpclaw layed next to his sister and began to purr.

/~/

"You saw THE Scar? The evil cat that leads an evil band of rouges and he told you a prophecy?"

Owlstar looked at Emberheart in slight disbelief. This was outrageous.

"I swear to you Owlstar that it was him. This prophecy has to about me. I also suspect that other cats are involved in it as well. Not just me."

Bluegaze turned her head to the side, "So you mean Firestar and Lionblaze?" Emberheart shrugged, "Maybe, there names have to do with fire."

Bluegaze stepped forward, "Owlstar…I think this prophecy is true. I mean this could be the darkness you see in your dreams. I need to go and speak to StarClan…but I don't know where to go." She looked down sadly then.

Emberheart gasped, "ThunderClan! Let's go and ask Jayfeather! Can we Owlstar?"

He looked at his medicine cat and then at Emberheart. He sighed then, "All right you may go."

Both she-cats started cheering excitedly! "But…take two warriors with you. This is your patrol Emberheart."

"Right. I won't let you down Owlstar. We will be back as soon as possible."

Emberheart, Bluegaze, Sharpclaw, and Fuzzypelt ran for the ThunderClan camp.

/~/

The sun shined brightly and the wild breeze felt great.

Once they came upon the Great Oak they heard hissing. They creeped into some bushes and saw two she cats standing in front of a fox. Emberheart gasped as she recognized Ivypaw.

"We have to chase off that fox now!" Fuzzypelt quickly assessed the situation and then gathered with the other warriors.

"Alright Bluegaze you sit tight alright?" The medicine cat simply rolled her eyes. Sometimes she hated that these warriors thought of her as weak!

"Sharpclaw you jump the fox from behind after Emberheart runs past it alright. Then I'll swipe its legs out from under it and then Sharpclaw kill it. Got it?"

The others nodded and they set there plan into motion.

Emberheart squatted low and then shot of the bushes and swatted the fox in the face as she went by.

The fox snarled and then cried out when he felt teeth and claws on him. Sharpclaw hissed and growled as he sank his teeth in deep.

Ivypaw and Dovepaw watched in amazement as these cats attacked this fox.

Dovepaw gazed at the dark ginger warrior on top of the fox. "Wow he is so strong!"

Then Fuzzypelt swiped the fox legs out from under the fox and it toppled over. Dovepaw watched in shock as the dark ginger tom sank his teeth into the fox's neck and crushed it.

When the fox stopped moving he stepped off of it and spat its blood on the ground.

Fuzzypelt shook his head, "You are one sick son of a bitch Sharpclaw."

Sharpclaw grinned, "I learned from the best." Bluegaze stepped from the bushes and said, "You better not forget any of it either."

They all then turned to the apprentices and Ivypaw said, "Thank you so much for the help. I thought we were crow food for sure. Emberheart, Sharpclaw this is my sister Dovepaw." She nodded thankfully, "Thank you so much. You fought so bravely. I can't believe you killed that fox."

Sharpclaw grinned at the apprentice, "Takes a lot of training pup." He bent his head towards her and unsheathed his claws and she blushed, "You have to have claws as sharp as mine in order to be that good."

Dovepaw shivered as the others walked passed her and they headed towards the ThunderClan camp. 'StarClan he is hot. I thought I'd only like Tigerheart, but he has been such an ass lately I'm sick of it.'

/~/

In the ThunderClan camp Firestar was amazed at what had happened.

"You should have seen it Firestar! Sharpclaw took down that fox like it was nothing. It was amazing!" Firestar smiled at the apprentices, "Well I'm glad you guys were there at the right time. Thank you for saving them."

Emberheart dipped her head, "It's no trouble Firestar. We cats have to look out for one another right?"

"Yes. I agree. Now what is it that you need?" Bluegaze stepped forward then, "I was hopping Jayfeather knew where I could speak to StarClan?"

Jayfeather perked up then, "Why of course. The Moonpool is where you need to go. We can go right now if you want."

"Yes please, I need to figure out some answers right away." Jayfeather nodded, "Then let us depart."

While Bluegaze was away Ivypaw and Dovepaw were full of questions for the Nocturnus warriors.

Lionblaze and a few of the other ThunderClan warriors had joined them. "Sharpclaw what did Bluegaze mean when she told you to 'Not forget it?'"

Sharpclaw smiled, "That's because Bluegaze was once my mentor when I was younger."

Lionblaze scoffed, "You don't really seem like the medicine cat type Sharpclaw." Fuzzypelt and Emberheart laughed while Sharpclaw grinned.

"That's because Bluegaze was a warrior before she became a medicine cat. Bluegaze and Whiteshadow are littermates. Those two are the best fighters I've ever seen in my life. Bluegaze may not look it. But she could take down a pack of dogs if she wanted to."

A cream colored tom spoke up then, "Really? I've never heard of such a thing. She must be stronger than a badger!"

"Mousebrain! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard of." All the cats started laughing.

Brightheart spoke up, "So what made her change?"

"Well one day she had a dream about cats in the stars and there were herbs everywhere she said. She took this as a sign to learn all she could about herbs and she became our medicine cat. But don't misjudge her. She will always be a warrior in my eyes and she can hold her own."

Dovepaw stared at Sharpclaw dreamily until his eyes fell on her. She blushed and then looked away. 'I hope he didn't see that! I shouldn't be thinking of him like this.'

Emberheart and Lionblaze sat eating some freshkill with Graystripe and Brackenfur.

Emberheart learned of the great friendship between Graystripe and Firestar. They had a lot of adventures together. Brackenfur was an amazing warrior. He was a very admirable cat.

"So Emberheart do you have an apprentice?" This from Graystripe.

"Yes I do, his name is Hawkpaw. I've been training him for about three moons now. He's a strong kid." She smiled to herself thinking of him bouncing on his paws asking her to show him some battle move.

Brackenfur licked his paw and trailed it over his ear while saying, "So how did you come to be in NocturnusClan Emberheart?"

"Great StarClan, that's a long story! Let's see. When we were 6 moons old my brother and I were on our own. But one day we were hunting when we ran into a fox. Sure I'm the bigger sister, but you how young toms are."

The others laughed at her joke in agreement.

"He ended up chasing off the fox, but he was hurt in the process and I had no idea what to do. That's when we met Owlstar and he had Whiteshadow and Bluegaze with him. They treated him and took us in. Whiteshadow taught me and Bluegaze taught Sharpclaw. After that we became one of them and traveled together ever sense. Whiteshadow will make a great leader. His heart is as strong as Owlstar's. Sometimes you would think Whiteshadow and Owlstar were father and son."

Graystripe dipped his head, "Thank you for telling us that. Whiteshadow seems like a great cat from what Firestar told us and Owlstar just the same."

Emberheart smiled, "He is a great cat. I will miss Owlstar. It's only a matter of time now." Lionblaze intertwined there tails and gave her a reassuring lick.

/~/

Sharpclaw sat on the forest line looking at the lake. The sun was setting now and the water sparkled beautifully.

He let out a sigh, "You can come out pup." Dovepaw poked her head out of the bushes and said, "How did you know I was here?"

Sharpclaw continued to stare out at the lake, "I have good senses thanks to my sister. You need something?"

Dovepaw came and sat next to Sharpclaw. She gulped down a lump in her throat and said, "Thank you for saving us today. Do you think that maybe you could teach me some of those moves?"

Sharpclaw looked down at her and flicked his ears. "Now don't you have a mentor for that?" Dovepaw blushed and looked away, "Well…I…um..."

Sharpclaw smiled and looked back towards the lake. He wrapped his tail around her small form and said, "Dovepaw listen to me. I don't know if you want to get caught up with a guy like me." Dovepaw looked down feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry Sharpclaw. I'll leave you alone now."

She got up and started padding away when all of a sudden her back was on the ground and she was staring into Sharpclaw's silver eyes.

"Sharpclaw?" He gave her a small smile and then whispered, "If you want me pup, you can't be so shy. Show me how tough you are."

He licked her cheek than let her up and began padding back towards the ThunderClan camp. Dovepaw lay there with a blush on her face. 'Did he just challenge me? Great StarClan he licked me. Well if you want something you go after it right?' She shivered. Once she gathered herself she left back for camp completely unaware that eyes were upon her.

/~/

Firestar waved his tail in goodbye, "Have a safe trip back to camp. You are welcome anytime Emberheart. The Gathering is tomorrow by the way. If Owlstar wishes to come to our camp early we can travel there together."

Emberheart nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a fine idea. Till tomorrow then."

Sharpclaw gave Dovepaw one last look before they left camp. He saw more determination in her eyes. Good. The NocturnusClan cats left with haste to get back to there home. Once there Owlstar was told what had happened. StarClan had spoken with Bluegaze and had confirmed Emberheart's dream as a prophecy.

Trouble was coming to the lake. The other Clans needed to know. But how would the others Clans feel about this group of cats showing up unexpectedly?

**Review Please! I love this chapter. Who was watcing Dovepaw and Sharpclaw? How will the others Clans feel about these cats? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors cats. (I wish. That would be pretty dang shweeeeet.)**

Chapter 5

The next morning Owlstar had chosen Whiteshadow, Bluegaze, Emberheart, Sharpclaw, Fuzzypelt, Jewelgaze, Leafpaw, and Hawkpaw to go to the Gathering. Bengalfur promised they would be safe and with that the cats left for ThunderClan.

Once they had arrived Owlstar and Firestar shared greeting and retreated to his den to speak with one another. The NocturnusClan and ThunderClan cats mingled together becoming one.

Jewelgaze and Emberheart sat together. She was on edge because cats wouldn't stop staring at her eyes. She looked down sadly.

"Is she alright?" Jewelgaze looked up to see Brightheart. She had never seen such a nasty wound to the face.

They stared at each other with equal sympathy. "Your eyes are beautiful young one." Jewelgaze tipped her head to the side, "You think so?"

Fuzzypelt came forward then and nuzzled her. "They are beautiful just as you are." Emberheart smiled at the affectionate tom. He cared for Jewelgaze so much. Never once flinched or spoke badly of her.

Brightheart smiled, "You better keep him Jewelgaze your bundle of fluff there is a looker." "What am I, Mousedung?" Everyone turned there attention to fluffy white tom and Brightheart smiled sweetly at her mate Cloudtail.

"You are the most perfect tom and girl could ask for Cloudtail." "Awwwwww!" Jewelgaze cooed at there sweetness for each other while Fuzzypelt smiled at them.

"Hey Emberheart!" Emberheart turned her attention to where Sharpclaw and Lionblaze sat with there apprentices and her own. She padded over and Lionblaze said, "Why don't we go to the training area. The apprentices want to mess around and I'm all for it." Emberheart smiled, "Sounds like fun. Lead on Blaze."

/~/

Once in the hollow Sharpclaw and Emberheart told there apprentices to keep there claws sheathed while they practiced here.

Leafpaw perked up, "So what are we going to do? I totally want to kick Hawkpaw's ass!" Hawkpaw pushed her, "I will be the one kicking your ass Leafpaw." Dovepaw laughed, "Or I could kick both of yours if you'd like." Sharpclaw grinned at the she-cat. 'That's my girl."

Lionblaze looked thoughtful then said, "How about this. Leafpaw you are going to defend this tree. Hawkpaw and Dovepaw I want you to try and a grab a leaf from that low branch, but you're competing against each other. Leafpaw you have to keep them both away so it's harder for you. But the winner has to get three leaves first." They all nodded and got into position.

"Get ready…go!" Hawkpaw shot off and Leafpaw intercepted him by bowling him over while jumping away from him and rushing after Dovepaw who had almost reached the tree. She tried tripping her but Dovepaw launched herself into the tree and began climbing.

"Damn!" Hawkpaw raced by and jumped up and began climbing as well. "Double Damn!"

Leafpaw jumped onto the tree and grasped Dovepaw's leg pulling her down. Hawkpaw dodged the two until he climbed to the branch and got his first leaf. Dovepaw quickly kicked Leafpaw away and began climbing again. By the time she got her first leaf Hawkpaw had already reached the starting line again.

Leafpaw tackled Hawkpaw and they wrestled until Hawkpaw pinned her down. He swiped at her head and then rushed for the tree. Leafpaw lay dazed until she realized that both cats were already scaling the tree again. She rushed after them.

Sharpclaw nodded his approval, "Dovepaw is very quick on her feet and seems to know exactly where to place her paws." Lionblaze smiled, "She's very wity and quick. She is an excellent tracker and hunter as well. Leafpaw is very strong for a small cat. I admire her strength. She definitely reminds me of you."

Sharpclaw laughed, "She sure does. I think she is coming along well. I have to assess her three more times." Emberheart looked amazed, "Really? I didn't know that. Hawkpaw is almost ready for his first. He needs a little more training in tactics first. He throws himself into battle to quickly. How long till Dovepaw becomes a warrior?"

"Any day now. Dovepaw and her sister passed there final assessments really well. I'm very proud of her."

They watched as Dovepaw and Hawkpaw were racing for the top of the tree while Leafpaw waited at the bottom her tail flicking to see who would get the final leaf.

"I remember when she first came out of the nursery for her apprenticeship. She has grown into a fine she-cat."

'A fine one indeed." Sharpclaw thought as he watched they gray furred she cat grab the final leaf.

Hawkpaw was already scaling down the tree. Dovepaw thought of something else though. She dropped down from the tree and landed on top of a squealing Leafpaw and raced off towards her other leaves and layed it down. "Ha! In your mousebrain faces!"

Sharpclaw and Lionblaze fell to the ground laughing and Dovepaw grinned.

Emberheart was laughing as well as Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw ran up to Dovepaw excitedly, "You were amazing Dovepaw! I wish I'd had thought of that."

Leafpaw shook her head and huffed.

Sharpclaw walked over to her and held up a paw. Leafpaw stared at it for a bit then smiled and lifted hers to meet his. He smiled back at her and then nuzzled her. Dovepaw fumed jealously.

"You did very well Leafpaw. You used your strength and your wits. Dovepaw out witted you a few times, but didn't you learn some good things from her?" She nodded. "Then I'm counting this as you fifth assessment."

Leafpaw gasped, "Really Sharpclaw? Did I pass it?"

"You sure did kiddo! Why don't you run back to camp and get some freshkill." She nodded and ran off with Hawkpaw at her heels.

Lionblaze and Emberheart gave each other a look then walked off into the forest together. Sharpclaw watched them leave and smiled knowingly.

/~/

Dovepaw sat by her leaves watching him and then he turned to look at her.

He stalked towards her and circled around her, "You sure have upped your game in the past day."

Dovepaw smiled, "Just listening to what you said."

Sharpclaw pushed Dovepaw back onto the ground and nuzzled her. "You smell like rain that's about to fall." Dovepaw blushed but nuzzled him back.

She felt his tongue rasping her neck and he traveled a little lower to her belly fur.

She let out a sigh of pleasure and began to purr. He lifted his head up and looked at her. She looked away embarrassed again.

He chuckled, "You can't shy away from me now pup. Emberheart says only those that can face the tiger can stare into my eyes without looking away."

"It's hard when you're looking at me like that. You give everyone this hungry look, but right now your eyes are full of lust."

Sharpclaw whispered in her ear, "I would never force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do. I may seem like a pushy guy, but I don't push those who I deeply care about."

Dovepaw turned to look at him. Sky blue eyes meeting silver. She didn't look away this time. She touched her nose to his and he closed his eyes."Your heart is so pure."

All of a sudden Dovepaw flipped him over and she growled at him playfully. Sharpclaw actually blinked in surprise. "I must admit I was not expecting that."

Dovepaw laughed as she layed herself on top of him when she gasped and her eyes widened.

Sharpclaw's eyes widened as well and he said, "I didn't think you would lay down I'm sorry."

Dovepaw looked up at him then and her gaze held a heat to it, "Why are you apologizing?"

She grinned and shifted herself against him making him growl. "Who's the pup know?" She teased.

/~/

Lionblaze and Emberheart sat beneath the Great Oak talking about random things.

"You know Blaze, if your one of The Three, your traits could possibly be passed on to your kits."

Lionblaze thought about it, "It is possible but I'm not sure."

Emberheart closed her eyes and felt Lionblaze intertwine there tails. "I used to lie beside my Father like this every day. He would tell me stories of cats that went to the sky when the passed away. Starpelt and the Darkforest was one of my favorites. He would tell me of the great war between the two. Then an old cat, older than us all came and stopped the fighting."

"Your father sounds like a good cat. Sharpclaw speaks highly of him."

Emberheart smiled, "Our Father was everything to Sharpclaw. Our Mother, Sapphira, passed while giving birth to Sharpclaw. She just got ill and we couldn't help her. Sharpclaw blamed himself for her death.

Father did everything he could for us. He was attacked by rouges one day.

We found him outside our den. He had dragged himself from the battle.

His last words were '_Keep__ the __fire __burning __in __your __heart __for __as __long __as __you __live_,' I didn't understand what he had meant until one night I was looking at Starpelt and I saw a falling star.

I saw my father's form streak across that sky and I felt a heat inside me. I realized that the heat was coming from my heart. That was the fire. As long I live my fire burns strong. As long as I fight it burns. I will run to the edge of the world until my fire burns out."

Lionblaze stared at her. 'This she-cat…she is like Firestar in so many ways.'

He nuzzled her and slowly got to his paws. "Come on. It'll be time to head for the Gathering soon."

**Review Please!**

**What will happen at the Gathering? Will the other Clans accept these cats? **


End file.
